Why?
by Toko-Nozomi
Summary: Sasuke and Neji both love Tenten. She likes them, but as a friend. She doesn't notice them both liking her and taking her on dates, but one day she finds out and a big fight happens between Neji and Sasuke. Rated T for in case. Warning 2 CHARACTERS DIE!
1. The new Girl

Why? 

Summary: Sasuke and Neji both love Tenten. She loves them both. What happens when a big fight against Neji and Sasuke? SasukeTentenNeji

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Parings: NejiTentenSasuke

A/N: Ciao! I read some really good Sasuke, Tenten and Neji stories, so I decided to try making one myself. If I don't get much reviews I'll delete it because I am sensitive so when I don't get much reviews or if I get a lot of flames I delete them. So I really hope you like this. Also, Tenten, Sasuke, and Neji can be OCC sometimes. Don't blame me!! It'sot my fault!

* * *

Chapter 1 The new girl

"Okay class. We have a transfer student from China. She is going to be in our homeroom." Tenten came in. She was wearing a light blue Chinese shirt and navy blue pants. She exclaimed, "Hi! I am Tenten. I love sports, animals, and blue! I was an A+ honors student in my school in China. I hope we could be friends!"

Sasuke and Neji thought, she is okay. She likes sports like me. Is an A+ honors student. And she's pretty. Wait… what am I thinking? I've gone crazy!

"Tenten, you can sit next to Sasuke and Neji. Sasuke and Neji please raise your hands." Kurenai said. The fangirls of Neji and Sasuke glared at her. Tenten just shrugged and took her sit when Neji and Sasuke raised their hands. Sasuke thought, noo!!!!!! My hormones! This is bad. But at least she is not in all of my classes.

(A/N: Neji and Sasuke are friends and enemies. Oh and Sasuke and Neji both have the same classes.)

When Tenten got to her seat she smiled at them. Neji and Sasuke looked away and blushed. The bell rang and the class all ran out.

**Sasuke's POV**

I'll wait for Hyuga. Is that Tenten and my fangirls? Are they annoying Tenten already? Why am I caring for her? I don't care for anyone for I am a Uchiha. Why did I have a weird feeling when she smiled at me? I'll go help her.

**Neji's POV**

Uchiha is looking at that Tenten girl. Does he like her? That can't like her, he is a Uchiha. I don't like anyone either, but when she smiled at my I wanted to smile back at her. Do I like her? I'll go help her.

**Normal**

Neji and Sasuke walked to Tenten and the fangirls. The fangirls screamed at Tenten, "You can't smile at our Neji and Sasuke! You need our permission!" Tenten said back, "Who said they were yours? I barely even know them. Also, I was just trying to be nice." The fangirls yelled, "Well you can't smile at them. Listen to us and you won't get hurt."

When Sasuke and Neji were about to come, Tenten just pinned the fangirls with kunais and said, "Good luck getting the kunais out. I put extra force into the kunais to pin you." And then Tenten left without looking at Sasuke and Neji.

* * *

**At Gym**

Neji thought, she's strong. She can take care of herself. I think I do like her. Sasuke thought, she's strong. And the way she did it seemed so perfect. Even though it was just throwing kunais it was so skilled. I think I like her.

Gai and Lee came running in and made a huge BANG sound. "Yo my homies. Waz up? Let's raise the roof!" yelled Gai trying to be gangster. "We have a new youthful blossom student named Tenten!"

Tenten said without hesitating, "You both look like gay freaks who have really big eyes, a weird cut hair, bushy eyes brows, and stupid spandex suits."

Everyone in the room looked at her amazed since she dissed Gai and Lee. Gai and Lee had open mouths. Gai finally said, "Uhh… well change into your gym clothes and then play dodge ball. Make your own teams. Lee and I will be in the gym office crying." When Lee and Gai left some boy slapped Tenten in the back and yelled, "Nice dis!" The girls went to change and the boys went to change.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! I know people are OOC, but this is my story so you can't flame me for that. It gets sad at the end of the story. So just warning you you might need tissues because when I made a story people reviewed that is was sad and they started crying and they said to tell them to bring tissues. I didn't know it was going to be sad, but I deleted that story. Okay, please review! And NO FLAMES!! Thanks! 


	2. Dodge Ball

Why? 

Summary: Sasuke and Neji both love Tenten. She loves them both. What happens when a big fight against Neji and Sasuke? SasukeTentenNeji

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Parings: NejiTentenSasuke

A/N: Ohayo! I am sooo happy that many of you reviewers read my story! I am really thankful. Thanks to SailorPluto-SailorSaturn, angelgrillz, ayuhchan, Kikiyodemon, lilchibihina, xNejitenx, Blossoms of Spring, tentenXnejiforever, Sailor Kunoichi, Weapons Mistress, and MarMar17. Thank you so much! Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2 Dodge ball

Recap:

**At Gym**

Gai and Lee came running in and made a huge BANG sound. "Yo my homies. Waz up? Let's raise the roof!" yelled Gai trying to be gangster. "We have a new youthful blossom student named Tenten!"

Tenten said without hesitating, "You both look like gay freaks who have really big eyes, a weird cut hair, bushy eyes brows, and stupid spandex suits."

Everyone in the room looked at her amazed since she dissed Gai and Lee. Gai and Lee had open mouths. Gai finally said, "Uhh… well change into your gym clothes and then play dodge ball. Make your own teams. Lee and I will be in the gym office crying." When Lee and Gai left some boy slapped Tenten in the back and yelled, "Nice dis!" The girls went to change and the boys went to change.

* * *

Tenten just waited outside the girls' locker room. When Sasuke came out he asked, "Why aren't you changed?" Tenten answered, "I don't have gym clothes." Sasuke found girls gym clothes and gave it to Tenten. Tenten smiled at him again. She went to change.

Neji came out and Sasuke was dazed. "Yo Uchiha. You okay?" Sasuke didn't talk. All the boys came out with the all the girls except Tenten. When the boys were talking to boys and the girls were talking to girls, Tenten came out. She wore a white T-shirt that had a K and W. It stood for Konaha Wolves. She also wore navy blue shorts. It showed a lot of her curves. The boys drooled.

* * *

Tenten yelled, "Stop looking at me and let's play dodge ball!" All the boys snapped out of it and said, "The girls will be captain and they will pick their teams." Sasuke and Neji were on the same team with other people. And Tenten was with other people. The game started. Tenten ran toward the boys and got a ball and hit the people who tried to get the ball. She got out 3 people on the first 5 minutes of the game. Sasuke and Neji made a plan a got out 3 people as well. When the ball was thrown at Tenten she caught all of them, but Sasuke or Neji threw none of the balls that were thrown at her.

**At the last 5 minutes**

Tenten was the last one on her team and Sasuke and Neji was the last one on their team. Tenten ran to throw the ball at Sasuke and Neji, but two of the popular girls tripped her and yelled to Sasuke and Neji, "Throw the ball at her!" Instead Sasuke and Neji ran to her and asked her, "Are you okay?" Tenten nodded, but she had a scratch on her forehead that was bleeding. Neji and Sasuke took her to the nurse.

**At the Nurse**

"Ano… you didn't need to take me to the nurse. It's just a cut. I get those all the time." Neji and Sasuke just ignored her.

* * *

A/N: Im sleepy. So I couldn't make a longer chapter. Sorry!! BYE!! REVIEW! NO FLAMES!! 


	3. Very Important Author's Note

**Very Important Author's Note!!**

If you haven't read my profile, I can not go on the Internet for the whole summer. Yes, that means July and August. I am so sorry that I haven't updated. It is because school just ended and I was hanging friends and so I couldn't update and I was having a big writer's block. out with my I couldn't think of ideas. In the summer I could type my stories, I will not be able to update them. As soon as this evil incident is over I would be a lot more chapters. And when it is over you people should be getting about 3 chapters in one story and about 4 new stories! I am really sorry. Oh, and also if you're asking why I can't go on Internet, it is because I go on too much so my parents thought my sister and I should stop for this summer. Yes, my sister Mitsuko-Nozomi is not going to do Internet either. So I am very sorry!

Toko Nozomi


	4. I'm Back! Not a chapter!

Muah Ha ha! I'm back!

YAY!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy.

Sorry peoplez you're gonna have to wait a little bit more cause my laptop broke down.

It had all my chapters I was going to give you peoplez.

So please wait a bit longer!

Thanks!!!!

P.S: I'm so sorry! Don't kill me!!!!

**Toko Nozomi**


	5. A New Friend

Title: Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author: Toko Nozomi

Summary: Sasuke and Neji both love Tenten. She likes them but as a friend. She doesn't notice them both liking her and taking her on dates, but one day she finds out. A big fight happens between Neji and Sasuke. [Two character deaths

A/N: HI people. Sorry I didn't update for a long time. I'm really busy and I kind of lost interest in writing fanfiction, but here.

* * *

Chapter 5 A New Friend

The nurse didn't come so Sasuke got the ointment and Neji got the Band-Aid. Tenten smiled and then exclaimed, "Thanks guys! I'm really lucky that you guys aren't drooling guys." Neji and Sasuke both blushed. Tenten ran out of the nurse's room and yelled, "Well, bye! Got to go to class!" Sasuke asked when Tenten left, "Hyuga, why were you looking at her like that?" Neji glared at Sasuke. "I wasn't looking at her in any way. Why Uchiha? She your girlfriend." Sasuke hned and then left. Neji thought, "I really like Tenten so maybe I can date her. Also, it will make Uchiha angry." Neji smirked.

**In Class [Tenten's POV**

I ran to class thinking, "Sasuke and Neji are really great friends!" Sasuke is in my class and he's my science partner. I came to the class and Sasuke was already there. I walked to my seat, which was right next to Sasuke's. I asked him, "How did you come her so fast?" I left before you!" Sasuke shrugged and said, "I'm magic." Kakashi-sensei came in and exclaimed, while reading his orange porn book, "Everyone go with your partner and create something related to science, chemistry, or health. Then, leave a tag with your names on it. I'll be back when class ends!"

I wanted to make something with those bottles things in chemistry, but I knew I was going to make something explode. When Sasuke asked me what I wanted to do and I told him that I wanted to do the bottle things, but I might explode something, he didn't mind. I grabbed the bottles and started mixing things together. I mixed blue, green, yellow, purple, red, pink, and brown. It just made a weird black color, but I was fascinated by it. That was until it exploded and got black all over sasuke's face and mine. I teared up and started to cry. (Sorry Tenten's OOC)

Sasuke said calmly, "Don't worry! I'll make something." While I was saying sorry to Sasuke a million times he was making something. It seems like I was saying sorry for 50 minutes. Sasuke said, "Tenten, stop. Look." I looked. Sasuke made a forest with water flowing everywhere and even a small waterfall. He made a town with powered electricity and little powered cars. And if that project didn't work Sasuke built a volcano with the red water thing and made it bubble. I grinned really big and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed then asked me something, "Want to go out somewhere with me on Saturday, 12:00?" I nodded. I think he smiled! Class was over and I waved bye and went to my next class.

**In Social Studies Class [Still Tenten's POV**

The teacher was teaching something and I was dazing. I thought, "I don't like Neji or Sasuke. I only kissed Sasuke because that's what everyone in my family do. They do that to every friend. I just hope he doesn't think it meant I like or love him. I mean I don't even think he likes me more than a friend." "Miss Tenten! Can you tell me what we were talking about and what page." The teacher said. I thought, "Crap… I wasn't listening." Then, a paper came on my desk that said, "Talking about World Wars page 132." I told the teacher that and he nodded and then said, "Please make it look like you're paying attention." He started making a speech. I mouthed to Neji, "Thanks!" he smiled. At the end of class Neji came up to me and asked, "Hey want to go out with me one day? Like Saturday, 12:00?" I said yes completely forgetting about the plan with Sasuke. He left. That was the last class so I left. (This day was Thursday.)

**On Friday [No one's POV**

"Hey! You're Tenten, right? I'm Kari." The navy blue haired girl said. Tenten exclaimed, "Yeah, I'm Tenten!" "Well I was thinking want to hand out after I do basketball tryouts?" Kari said. "Really? I mean sure, but I'm trying out for basketball too! I heard people saying the all the sports has an all boys team and one all boys and a few girls. Is that a rumor?" Tenten asked. Kari shook her head and explained, "Apparently people think girls would get in the way of sports so the principle put boys only and boys with a few girls team." Tenten opened her mouth to say something, but the bell rang. Kari left.

**After class and basketball tryouts**

"I can't believe we were the only girls who got in!" Kari exclaimed. Tenten smiled. "So where are we going, Kari?" Tenten asked. "Oh mall. If you don't mind. I don't shop much, but I really want to see the new pet shop! Oh and I heard you got a date with both prodigies. Hyuga and Uchiha!" Kari exclaimed. "Oh no! It's just a hang out. Wait… I forgot that Neji asked me the day and time to go with Sasuke!" Kari stared at Tenten.

Tenten called Sasuke and said, "Sasuke wait for a sec." Tenten three way called and called Neji. "Okay… Neji and Sasuke you both asked me to go hang out with you guys on the same day and time. So… can we all hang out together?" Sasuke and Neji both sighed and grumbled, "fine." Tenten said thanks and hung up.

Kari and Tenten came to the pet shop. Kari found a cute little puppy that was a Chihuahua and took him out. Kari loved puppies and dogs. The pet shop owner said to Kari, "That poor puppy. It's doesn't eat, play, and he barely moves. If no one buys him we have to either kill him or put him on the streets." Kari's eyes went wide open. She yelled, "I'll buy him. I can't bear even hearing a puppy having to die." Kari got herself a new dog.

A/N: I got nothing to say, but warning two characters die in this story near the end. Oh and sorry everyone is OOC. Review please!


	6. She's my Best Friend

Title: Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author: Toko Nozomi

Summary: Sasuke and Neji both love Tenten. She likes them but as a friend. She doesn't notice them both liking her and taking her on dates, but one day she finds out. A big fight happens between Neji and Sasuke. [Two character deaths

Paring(s): NejiTentenSasuke, very little OCSasuke

A/N: I don't know what to say. Just enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 6 She's My Bestfriend 

**Recap:**

Kari and Tenten came to the pet shop. Kari found a cute little puppy that was a Chihuahua and took him out. Kari loved puppies and dogs. The pet shop owner said to Kari, "That poor puppy. It's doesn't eat, play, and he barely moves. If no one buys him we have to either kill him or put him on the streets." Kari's eyes went wide open. She yelled, "I'll buy him. I can't bear even hearing a puppy having to die." Kari got herself a new dog.

**Kari's POV**

I went home. It was nice to have a friend, but I hate her because I always notice Neji looking at her. Neji notices the new girl and not me? I've been in his class since freshman year. Part of me says let go of him and be friends with Tenten. The other says despise her. Hate her. Go for Neji. Which one should I pick? I hate using this, but I have to. (Kari has this weird power to see what's the future, but she can't see completely. As time goes on she could see it.) I saw a sight she didn't want to see. I flopped on my bed and fell into deep sleep.

**Tenten's POV**

I saw Kari walking to school and yelled out her name. Kari didn't stop to turn around or anything. I ran up to her and exclaimed, "Hey Kari! What's up?" Kari looked at me and half smiled, "Sorry I didn't hear you calling my name I was thinking of something." Her half smile turned into a frown. "Well, you know if you have something bothering you, you could always tell me because if I had something bothering me I would always tell you. You're my best friend." Kari stopped walking. I looked at her. Kari ran away. I just stood there dumbfounded.

**Kari's POV**

How could she say I'm her best friend so easily? I took out a piece of paper and started writing. I found Tenten walking into the room looking sad. She didn't take a seat next to me. She took a seat between Sasuke and Neji. I started to glare at her, but my eyes wouldn't let me. I don't know what is going with me. After class I talked to her. "Tenten. I'm really sorry, but I'm having a moody day. To tell you the truth I was mad at you for some reason, but I can't stay mad at you forever. So, I'm sorry." Tenten brightened and smiled. "I'll tell you a secret I never told anyone, but since you're my best friend I'll tell you. I have this freakish power of seeing the future. It's like fortune telling, but I actually see it. It's weird. You probably think I'm a freak." Tenten yelled, "That's so cool! I always wanted to see my future! Tell me? PLEASE???" I giggled and exclaimed, "Sorry Ten, but I can't. I'll tell you later."

**When Kari got home**

Kari found a piece of paper and read it. She threw it on the ground and grabbed her puppy and started playing with her puppy. She was aiming for the garbage can, but it didn't go in. She thought it did.

* * *

A/N: What did she throw out? Also, you must be thinking why did I add the puppy, letter, and power thing when it has nothing to do with this. Well, later on it has a bigger part in this story. Please review. And warning chapter 9 has one character dying. 


End file.
